


Hamburr Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basic drabbles I came up withNote! Some are explicit.





	

Burr bit his lip as he watched Alex fight Jefferson, trembling from the office window. "Please, let him come out okay..." he whispered. A scream flew out of him as Alex was slammed onto the earth, blood starting to pool from his face.


End file.
